


The Admiral

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [56]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Admiral Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Marineford Events, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy es el hermano mayor, Luffy es mas frio, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marineford Arc, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Out of Character Monkey D. Luffy, Overpowered Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Serious Monkey D. Luffy, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy era una ave enjaulada.Sus alas se le fueron arrancadas y ahora no podia volar sobre el mar sin ningun atamiento. Ahora solo estaba atado a un gobierno corrupto que lo tenian en la mira.Pero aunque sea el Almirante mas fuerte, el no dejara que ejecuten a su pequeño hermano, Portgas D. Ace.
Series: Ideas [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece no me pertenece. La frase tampoco me pertenece. En otras palabras, cualquier cosa que reconozcan no es mia.
> 
> POR FAVOR, LEAN LO SIGUIENTE. ES MUY IMPORTANTE. ESTARA TAMBIEN EN MI PERFIL Y EN LA DESCRIPCION DE ESTA SERIE.  
> Empezando el mes de diciembre, estare inactiva por muchos meses. Aun no se cuando volvere a tan siquiera visitar, pues ni siquiera tendre mi celular conmigo. Por lo tanto, no me pregunten si pueden adoptar mis historias, solo adoptenlas, y dejenme un mensaje diciendome que adoptaron mi historia y cual fue. Por favor, no se queden preguntando si pueden adoptar alguna de mis historias porque no podre contestar. Solo adopten la historia. Y por si preguntan, multiples personas pueden adoptar una misma idea/historia. Como dije, solo mandenme un mensaje en privado para cuando vuelva, saber quienes adoptaron mis historias, cuales fueron, y poder pasarme por ellas y leerlas.

> **THE WAR OF MARINEFORD**
> 
>   
>  **_"Al final de toda guerra la justicia prevalecera, porque aquel que gane la guerra hara su propia justicia."_ **

* * *

El corto pelo del Almirante Monkey D. Luffy jugaba con el viento.

Su mirada onix estaba fija en el infinito oceano azul, viendo algunas aves volar por el cielo, libres. Luffy veia esto, y añoraba tal libertad. Añoraba abrir sus alas y viajar por el mundo sabiendo que nada lo podia encadenar o detener. El omega deseaba salir de la jaula en la que el Gobierno Mundial lo habia encerrado.

_Pero parecia imposible._

Luffy cerro sus ojos mientras su mano apretaba la carta que le habia llegado.

> _Almirante Aotori,_
> 
> S _e ha atrapado a Portgas D. Ace, hijo del Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, y Comandante de la Segunda Division de los Piratas de Barbablanca. Sera ejecutado en Marineford y su prescencia es obligatoria._

Luffy sonrio friamente y se preguntaba que el gobierno queria de el como para hacer esto.

El hizo el trato de que serviria bajo el Gobierno Mundial, pero solo si su familia no era tocada. Eso incluia a Sabo y a Ace, sus dos hermanos menores. Tambien incluia el lugar que lo vio crecer, _Foosha Village_.

Pero ellos estaban rompiendo aquel trato, como si lo estuvieran provocando. ¿Acaso estaban tratando de provar su lealtad?

Luffy solto una risa fria y amarga.

El Gobierno Mundial sabia que lo tenian contra la espada y la pared. Luffy no podia ir y ayudar a su hermano o _Foosha Village_ seria destruida y Sabo seria entonces cazado, pero a la misma vez, no podia dejar que su hermano fuera ejecutado.

Luffy tenia que salvar a su hermano y a la misma vez, actuar como un marine o sus seres queridos pagarian el precio.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy es el hijo del mayor enemigo del Gobierno Mundial, Monkey D. Dragon.

Ni siquiera el mismisimo Luffy sabe quien es su madre, solo recuerda levemente a su padre, quien lo crio por unos pocos años. Luego, fue entregado sin mas a su abuelo, Monkey D. Garp. Para Luffy, la mision de Dragon de destruir al Gobierno Mundial es mas importante que cuidar su hijo, un pequeño omega problematico debido a su personalidad tan brillante y libre. Luffy piensa que Dragon no lo ama lo suficiente, en especial porque ni siquiera le manda cartas o trata de contactarlo.

Al menos le agradecia que lo hubiera entrenado desde niño para patear traseros, entrenamiento que empeoro a las manos de su abuelo. Garp y Dragon parecian estar dispuestos a convertirlo en alguien poderoso y que se pudiera defender, en especial por su condicion de omega.

A Luffy no le molestaba, el era el primero en admitir que no parecia un omega y que no actuaba como uno.

El no era alguien que hablaba suave, elegante y sumiso. Luffy hablaba muy alto y exageradamente, no era nada elegante, no seguia ordenes y siempre se metia en problemas. Ningun alfa podia doblegarlo. Lo unico que lo identificaba como un omega eran sus ligeras curvas, su pequeña estatura, su delgado cuerpo, y su olor.

Su olor, era algo que muchos decian amar. Decian que su olor era la personificacion de un pirata. Un olor a mar, mezclado con un olor que todos decian que se olia como libertad. Todos siempre decian que Luffy no podia ser un marine. Su mismo olor simbolizaba libertad y mar, algo que identificaba a los piratas.

 _Y Luffy pensaba lo mismo. El queria ser un pirata. Queria ser_ _**libre** _ _._

Entonces piso _Foosha Village_ , y tuvo muchisimos momentos felices bajo el cuidado de Makino. Con ella aprendio a actuar un poco mas ordenado y comer con al menos mas elegancia, aunque ni su amor por la omega pudo aprisionar su libre personalidad.

Luego, su cuidado cayo a las manos de Dadan y su banda. Makino podia ser su hermana, pero Dadan, irremediablemente, era su madre. La vieja podia actuar enojona e indifferente, pero Luffy podia oler en ella su cariño por el.

Su vida cambia cuando su abuelo llega con un niño pelinegro, con un par de grandes ojos onix llenos de enojo y un rostro lleno de pecas. Era un alfa.

-¡Dadan, te traigo a otro muchacho!

-¡¿QUE?! -grito la mujer.- ¡¿Acaso no es suficiente con que cuidemos a tu problematico nieto?!

Era obvio que Dadan iba a terminar sediendo ante las amenzas de Garp, asi que a la loca y rara familia se le agrego otro integrante, Portgas D. Ace.

Ace, quien parecia ser un alfa muy enojon, no pudo evitar perseguir al omega mayor como un patito detras de su madre. Ace veia a Luffy como alguien super poderoso y sorprendente, ademas de que amaba su olor a libertad. Asi que lo perseguia para aprender de el. A Luffy le parecia divertido y lindo, asi que tomo al niño bajo su ala y pronto formaron un inseparable duo. Luffy entrenaba a Ace y lo criaba junto a Dadan, en especial porque Ace siempre terminaba en problemas. Una vez Luffy tuvo que sacarlo del estomago de un cocodrillo.

Poco despues, llego Sabo, otro alfa.

Ante el sufrimiento y la infelicidad del pequeño, Luffy no dudo en tomarlo bajo su ala y el duo paso a ser un problematico trio. Dadan tampoco pudo decirle que no a Sabo, y cuando Garp llego, se dio cuenta de que ahora tenia tres nietos a los cuales iba convertir en poderosos marines. Para Garp, Sabo ya era parte de la familia.

Paso un tiempo, y Luffy se acerco a ellos con una botella de alcohol. Dijo que si bebian de esa botella, ellos iban a ser hermanos. Iban a formar un lazo inquebrantable.

-¡Desde ahora en adelante, somos hermanos!

Ace creo el apodo ASL, y los hermanos en verdad se volvieron aun mas inseparables. Era un milagro si los veias separados. Iban pegados a las caderas.

Sin embargo, la vida de Luffy daria un giro cuando sus hermanos se enfermaron. Al parecer, Ace y Sabo habian cogido una leve frio, del cual Luffy se salvo. Pero ahora, Ace y Sabo estaban en cama con fiebre. Luffy, triste y preocupado, salio para irse a cazar la comida. Ese dia, habia decidido coger un animal del mar, tal vez un Rey Marino.

Pero cuando ya estaba frente al mar azul, Luffy ve una fruta de un extraño color. Tenia la forma de una llama, pero era violeta y su centro era azul. A Luffy le parecio extraña, pero comenzaba a tener hambre, asi que sin dudarlo, se la comio, solo para darse cuenta que su sabor era malisimo.

Enojado, se largo de ahi y decidio volver a la casa y cazar algo en el camino. Luffy queria quejarse con sus hermanos y decirles lo que su paladar habia sufrido gracias a aquella extraña fruta.

Pero cuando volvio y se acerco a sus hermanos, Luffy deseo que estos se sanaran, y solo el se dio cuenta como un fuego violeta con el nucleo azul salieron de sus manos y comenzaron a moverse sobre el cuerpo de sus dos hermanos. Luffy inmediatamente pudo ver como los rostros de sus hermanos cobraron color. Y Luffy no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que el habia hecho algo y que esa fruta tuvo algo qur ver, si se dejaba llegar por el color de las llamas.

Se quedo en silencio ante lo que paso, y espero a que su abuelo llegara y los visitara para contarle lo que paso.

-...Y entonces Ace y Sabo se curaron super rapido, abuelo. Creo que la fruta asquerosa tuvo algo que ver. -dijo firmemente mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

Garp se le quedo mirando en shock. De hecho, no le sorprendia que Luffy se hubiera comido una fruta que se encontro en la orilla del mar sin saber de que era, pero si le sorprendia saber que una Akuma no Mi habia terminado tan cerca de _Foosha Village._

-¡Luffy, acabas de comerte una Akuma no Mi! ¡Tendras un poder, pero jamas podras nadar!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Como sere pirata si no puedo nadar?! -grito preocupado. Por sus palabras, se gano un puño en la cabeza cortesia de Garp, quien gracias a dios decidio no darle tan fuerte.

-¡Seras un marine!

-¡Abuelo, eso dolio! -se quejo Luffy.

Garp solo se rio, y Luffy se le unio. Pero Garp ya tenia algo en mente. Sengoku se habia enfermado de gravedad y Garp estaba tratando de buscar algo para sanarlo, pero nadie podia identificar que tenia y nadie podia curarlo. Por lo tanto, queria traer a Luffy para que lo intentara. Garp pensaba que seria algo rapido y que Luffy podria volver a su vida normal. Que solo sanaria a Sengoku y todo terminaria bien.

No sabia que pronto, Luffy se convertiria en otra persona y que dejaria su inocencia en el pasado.

-Ace, Sabo, los vere en unos dias. Solo sanare al viejo que es amigo del abuelo y volvere super rapido. -dido mientras les mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Ace bufo, pero asintio y dejo que Luffy jugara con su pelo. Sabo asintio algo desilusionado, pero felizmente dejo que Luffy jugara con su pelo.

-Regresa pronto, Luffy.

-Lo hare.

Luffy les dio un beso y un abrazo porque sentia que debia. Y Ace y Sabo no se negaron porque sentian que esta seria la ultima vez. Los hermanos se despidieron, sin saber que ese _'Hasta luego'_ se convertiria en un _'Adios.'_

Luffy sano al viejo, pero era de esperarse que el Gobierno Mundial iba a escuchar de este niño con llamas capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad y de tal vez, tener el poder de hacer a alguien mas fuerte, si se dejaban llevar por el testimonio de Sengoku.

Sin dudarlo, decidieron tomar a Luffy y traerlo a su lado. Su Akuma no Mi seria una inmensa ventaja.

Luffy se nego. Oh, claro que lo hizo. Ellos eran marines y eran el Gobierno Mundial que su padre queria derrocar. Asi que les dijo que no. Pero, cuando amenazaron en enviar un **Buster Call** a _Foosha Village_ , donde su familia y seres queridos vivian, Luffy se vio entre la espada y la pared.

Luffy no conocia del todo su poder, pero el Gobierno Mundial creia que podia convertirse en alguien poderoso gracias a sus llamas y a su poderio en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, Luffy sabia que no importaba cuan poderoso el fuera, no iba a poder detener al Gobierno Mundial si estos decidian bombardear a su hogar.

-Muy bien, acepto trabajar para ustedes. Pero a cambio, Foosha Village no sera tocada y mis hermanos no seran cazados o lastimados.

Es asi como comienza su descenso.

Sin poder despedirse de sus hermanos y de _Foosha Village_ , Luffy comenzo su duro entrenamiento para ser un marine.

Y pasaron los años, y Luffy cambio. Ya no era aquel alegre y libre niño. Su propio olor se habia amargado y ya no olia a libertad, dejando a todos saber que era un omega, pero que era infeliz.

Pasaron los años y Luffy llego a la cima, convirtiendose en el Almirante Aotori.

* * *

No importa cuanto trataron, el Gobierno Mundial no pudo encontrar la fruta que Aotori se habia comido.

Trataron de buscar dejandose llevar por la descripcion de la fruta que Aotori dio y buscando frutas conocidas con poderes similares.

Buscaron frutas de fuego, frutas con poderes curativos, frutas con poderes destructivos, frutas con dos poderes opuestos. Trataron de buscar y no encontraron nada remotamente parecido a la fruta con aquellos poderes que se habia comido Aotori.

Era una fruta que tal vez, nadie jamas habia visto o comido, y si lo hicieron, no habia ningun tipo de expediente o algo que hablara de la fruta.

Entrenando a Aotori, pudieron saber todos los poderes que la fruta le daba a su usuario.

Y quedaron sorprendidos.

Las llamas eran el Yin y el Yang.

Eran creacion y destruccion.

Eran vida y muerte.

Una fruta asi, convertiria a cualquiera en un dios.

La fruta le otorgaba a su usuario el poder sobre el fuego, pero no era un fuego tipico. Las llamas eran violetas, pero en el nucleo eran azul. El fuego no se extingue hasta que quema a su objetivo completamente o hasta que el usuario quiera que se extingan.

Sus llamas pueden destruir completamente todo lo que se cruce en su camino y causar un inmenso dolor con una quemada. Si el objetivo recibe una quemada, puede debilitarse enormemente, aunque tambien puede debilitarse si el usuario es capaz de darle al objetivo con una pequeña llama. Puede retrasar el proceso curativo de una persona o debilitar los poderes curativos de otros. Tambien puede causar que todo lo que toque, se marchite y se debilite. En personas, puede debilitarlos a ellos e incluso a los niños que tenga dentro o quitarle la fertilidad a una persona impidiendo que pueda reproducirse, llega al punto de poder avanzar el proceso de envejecimiento de las cosas, incluido personas, quitandole años de vida y avanzando sus muertes. Y si da la semi inmortalidad, puede volver a quitarselas si asi lo desea. Con las plantas, puede marchitarlas. Como es fuego, claramente puede matar a una persona y quemar la vegetacion, aunque mucho mas rapido que un fuego normal, pues estas llamas son mas calientes. Son tan calientes que son capaces de incluso incinerar piedra a polvo.

Asi mismo, las llamas pueden dar semi inmortalidad a personas, incluyendo a su usuario, o causar una masiva resureccion y decidir si dar o no dar semi inmortalidad a esas personas que fueron resucitadas. Las llamas pueden sanar a los heridos, restaurar incluso partes del cuerpo, y sanar a los que estan a punto de morir, no importa si la persona esta cerca o lejos y el usuario sea capaz de enviarle una pequeña llama. Pueden aumentar la fuerza de una persona y aumentar el proceso curativo de una persona o incrementar los poderes curativos de otras personas como los suyos mismos. Tambien puede causar que todo lo que toque florezca, como usando si fuego para dar fertilidad a la tierra o incluso a una persona. En personas, incrementa el numero en niños y la salud de estos y llega al punto de poder devolver la juventud a las cosas, incluyendo a personas, dandole mas años de vida y atrasando sus muertes sin darle semi inmortalidad. Con las plantas, estas crecen sumamente saludables. Tambien puede crear seres de fuego y darles inteligencia y voluntad.

Ante este ser de vida y muerte, el Gobierno Mundial no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No importaba si no podian atarlo con un alfa, con que estuviera bajo su comando era mas que suficiente.

Y es debido a este poder que Aotori jamas sera libre.

Siempre sera un ave enjaulada.

* * *

Luffy bajo de su barco y se dirigio con elegancia y seriedad a la silla de en medio. A su lado derecho se encontraba el Almirante Akainu, y su lado izquierdo el Almirante Kizaru. El estaba en el medio.

-Oh, es bueno volver a verte, Aotori-chan. Te ves hermoso como siempre. -sonrio Kizaru, Luffy solo le dio una mirada al otro Almirante y toma asiento en aquellas sillas que parecen mas unos tronos, ignorando a Kizaru, quien no se ofendio.

Luffy era un marine con mucha libertad. No solia reunirse con otros marines y solia navegar por los mares el solo con su pequeña tripulacion. Era un omega indomable, muy fuerte, y con mucho poder en los altos mandos. Se decia que su poder era tan grande, que incluso los Tenryubitos los respetaban y mas de uno a deseado tomarlo como su omega, aunque este sea un D. Todo aquel que lo veia, no negaba la sed que tenian por poseerlo, y aunque pueden oler su olor lleno de amargura e infelicidad, no quitaba el hecho de que si inhalaban profundamente y se concentraban en el, podian casi percibir el olor a libertad y a mar en la punta de sus lenguas. Una probadita que los tentaba a oler mas una vez tenian una idea de como era, como si fuera una droga. Un olor muy tentador y muy llamativo.

Y Kizaru era uno de esos drogadictos que querian mas y mas de Aotori.

 _"Que comience la guerra."_ Penso Luffy al ver la gigante ola que Barbablanca creo.

-Kuzan, encargate. -el Vice Almirante simplemente salio volando ante la orden del Almirante Aotori.

Luffy simplemente decidio observar mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, cubriendo un poco su rostro. Nadie se preocuparia por el, todos estaban atentos a _**L**_ ** _a Guerra de Marineford_**.

* * *

La guerra comenzo entre ambos bandos.

Mihawk comenzo atacando a Barbablanca, pero alguien se interpuso y desvio el ataque mas poderoso del espadachin, la persona fue el Comandante de la Cuarta Division, Jozu.

Kizaru decidio levantarse y unirse a la batalla, lanzando ataques que no lograron tocar a Barbablanca porque un ave fenix de color azul se interpuso, el fenix era el Comandante de la Primera Division, Marco, quien mostro su gran poder gracias a su Akuma no Mi.

Comienza una intensa batalla entre el Almirante y el Fenix, batalla que termina con Kizaru retirandose al saber que sus ataques no iban a herir a Marco gracias a su regeneracion.

Entonces, en el centro, un gran bloque de hielo en forma circular es creado por Jozu, quien se los lanza a los marines, mas bien, a los dos Almirantes que aun estaban sentados.

Akainu levanta su mirada.

-Juraria que esos dos...

-Akainu. -Luffy advirtio, no queriendo escuchar mas ladridos del perro que tenia al lado.

Akainu rapidamente callo y se levanto y destruyo el gran bloque de hielo con una **_Gran Erupcion_**. Su ataque causo que pedazos de lavas al estilo meteorito salieran volando por todas partes.

La batalla entre ambos lados era intensa, y todos luchaban para cumplir su objetivo.

 _Matar_ a Portgas D. Ace.

 _Salvar_ a Portgas D. Ace.

Pronto, la hermosa Shichibukai Boa Hancock entro en accion, arrasando con los piratas, y con uno que otro marine que se interponia en su camino.

- **¡ACE!**

Se escucho el grito de un joven desde el cielo. Todos miraron arriba solo para ver a prisioneros caer desde un barco que volaba entre las nubes.

La persona que habia gritado fue Sabo, el Comandante de la Segunda Division.

-¡Ace, venimos a rescatarte!

_A lo lejos, Luffy sonrio. Al parecer, su pequeño hermano habia logrado llegar a la guerra junto a su pequeña division acompañado de varios prisioneros. Incluso Ivankov, un aliado de su propio padre, Monkey D. Dragon, estaba con el._

Sabo entro en accion tan pronto Crocodrille trato de atacar a su figura paterna y Capitan, Barbablanca.

Todos los marines hacian lo posible para impedir que Sabo llegara a su hermano, mientras los piratas hacian todo lo posible para abrirle el camino. En especial su division _(compuesta por Zoro el Cazador de Piratas, Nami la Gata Ladrona, Sogeking, Doctor Chopper, Sanji Pierna Negra, Franky, Robin la Niña Demonio, Brook, y el mas reciente, Jinbei)_ trataban de abrirle paso directamente.

Sabo logra robarle la llave a la conocida Emperatriz Pirata y comienza su recorrido a la cima, siendo detenido por Donquixote Doflamingo y un Pacifista. Pero se safa de el e Ivankov se queda a luchar. Mihawk trata de interponerse, pero Jinbei logra detenerlo hasta que Sabo termino usando a Buggy como escudo para poder huir.

Esta vez es Zoro junto a otro espadachin que tratan de detener a Mihawk, quien una vez mas iba a atacar a Sabo.

Luego un idiota llamado Squard apuñala a Barbablanca, pero Marco aparece y lo hace comer madera. Y a pesar de todo, Barbablanca perdona a Squard.

_Luffy, quien ve todo cual divinidad en su trono, sonrie un poco. Para el era fascinante ver como piratas, aquellos a los que los marines llamaban monstruos, pueden llegar a ser mas compasivos y amorosos que civiles y marines. Barbablanca era un buen padre. Y nadie mejor que el para saber de padres, cuando el suyo lo dejo en manos de Garp, su abuelo._

Barbablanca al fin entra en la batalla, causando destruccion a su paso y destruyendo a sus enemigos, volviendo locos a los marines que corrian como gallinas sin cabezas.

Y mientras Barbablanca arrasaba con sus enemigos, por otro lado, Sabo corria en direccion a Ace.

-¡Adelante, Akainu! -ordeno Sengoku.

Ante la orden, meteoritos de lava en forma de puños cayeron en el campo de batalla, acabando con los piratas que se quedaron cuando los marines ya se habian ido al saber los planes de Sengoku.

-¡La ejecucion de Portgas D. Ace comenzara inmediatamente! -grito Sengoku.

_Luffy respiro agudamente. Se preguntaba si los piratas lograrian salvar a Ace. El Gobierno Mundial ya les entrego la llave, ahora la pregunta era si los piratas lograrian salvar a Ace._

Jinbei controla el agua y es asi como Sabo termina parado frente a dos de los tres Almirantes.

-¡Devuelvanme a Ace!

Es facil saber quien ganaria en la lucha. Era Sabo contra dos Almirantes. Pero esto no detuvo al pirata, que escapo en vez de luchar, sabiendo que perderia. Pero Kizaru se interpuso y lo mando a volar al suelo.

Las espadas para ejecutar a Ace iban a bajar, pero Barbablanca logro ejercer su _**Haki del Rey**_ y los ejecutadores, junto a muchos otros marines, cayeron desmayados.

Por otro lado, Kuzan apuñalo a Sabo con un pedazo de hielo, pero Marco aparecio para salvarlo mandando al Vice Almirante a volar.

Barbablanca comienza a luchar contra todo enemigo.

Entonces Kizaru le disparo a Sabo un rayo de luz que casi lo deja noqueado y lo lanza a Barbablanca, quien lo atrapa.

-Sabo, ya has hecho suficiente. -y con esas palabras hacia su hijo, lo lanza a otros piratas, quienes lo cachan.

Entonces comienza la epica batalla entre Akainu y Barbablanca. Mientras que por otro lado, Marco volaba hacia Ace, hasta que Garp aparecio.

_"Eligiras a tu familia... O a tu trabajo, ¿abuelo?" Penso Luffy._

Marco recibio un puño que lo envio al suelo.

_Luffy rio con amargura. "Entonces eliges tu trabajo."_

Ahora las cosas parecian ir mal para los piratas. Barbablanca fue lastimado gravemente por Akainu, y Marco recibio dos ataques de Kizaru al haberse descuidado ante su preocupacion por la herida de Barbablanca.

Gracias a Ivankov, Sabo una vez mas se puso en accion y no dejo que nadie lo detuviera. Y aunque muchos lo trataron de detener, los Piratas de Barbablanca se interpusieron y le abrieron el camino.

Uno de ellos le abrio un camino hacia Ace usando el suelo. Sabo escalo y esta vez, ningun enemigo pudo tocarlo.

-¡Aqui estoy, Ace! -grito feliz.

Pero Garp se habia puesto en su camino.

_"Dime, abuelo ¿en verdas no salvaras a Ace? ¿No salvaras a un chico que criastes y que consideras un nieto? ¿En verdad haras todo lo posible para detener a Sabo, tal vez incluso matarlo? ¿En verdad eligiras tu trabajo por sobre tu familia, aun sabiendo que ya estamos condenados por la sangre que corre por nuestras venas?"_

-¡Abuelo, muevete por favor! -le grito Sabo.

-¡Si quieres pasar, lo haras sobre mi cadaver!

_Luffy sonrio con tristeza, su corazon devastado. "No se porque pense que por primera vez, eligirias a tu familia por sobre tu trabajo."_

Y aunque Garp pudo hacer mas, no pudo en verdad lastimar a un niño que considera su nieto. No se lo perdonaria, y Luffy tampoco lo perdonaria. Asi que cerro los ojos y dejo que Sabo lo golpeara y lo sacara de su camino.

**_Sabo habia tocado el escenario._ **

Y aunque Sengoku lo trato de detener, y Kizaru habia roto la llave, uno de los ejecutadores creo una barrera y cuando salieron volando, este mismo logro copiar la llave.

 _**Ace habia sido liberado** _ **.**

_Luffy sonrio con lagrimas en sus ojos. Su hermano iba sobrevivir. Y luego de esto, hablaria con el Gorosei que se creia mas inteligente que el. No importaba el hecho de que habian traido la llave al campo de batalla y que dejaron salir la noticia de que Boa Hancock la tenia, habian puesto a sus hermanos en peligro._

Muchos trataron de detener al duo de hermanos, _ninguno lo logro_.

Ace demostro ser el poderoso pirata que era, pudiendo incluso hacerle frente a Kuzan.

-Barbablanca solo es el perdedor de la vieja era.

_Luffy entrecerro los ojos. Sus llamas comenzaron a bailar en sus palmas. "Asi que ese es tu plan, maldito perro."_

_Luffy conocia a Ace. Su hermano pequeño no dejaria tal insulto pasar. Ace regresaria y eso era lo que Akainu queria. Una oportunida para matar a Ace._

Ace le hizo frente, pero ante el poder mayor del Almirante, fue mandado a volar. Sabo, en shock, trato de acercarse a su hermano, solo para caer de rodillas. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. 

-¡Detente! -grito Ace, pues pudo entender que Akainu iba por Sabo.- ¡Sabo!

**¡BOOM!**

Todos solo pudieron ver como el gran cuerpo de Akainu fue mandado a volar muy lejos por una fuerte patada.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que este show termine. Me mandaron a llamar para nada.

El humo se fue, dejando ver a una fugura masculina.

El joven, porque era un joven de unos veinte años, tenia pelo negro, corto y sedoso. Tenia grandes y frios ojos negros como el onix. Tenia una cicatriz con dos puntos debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Y su piel era algo bronceada. Era corto en estatura, de unos 5'7 pies, con un cuerpo delgado con musculos no muy notables, pero que seguramente guardaban mucho poder, si se dejaban llevar por la gran patada que le proporciono a Akainu, que mando el alfa a volar. Llevaba unos zapatos de vestir negros con unos pantalones de vestir blancos, con una camisa de vestir de manga larga negra con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y con el collar hacia arriba ademas de no tener todos los botones abotonados dejando un poco de su pecho al descubierto, y encima de esta camisa tenia un chaleco rojo pegado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas. En sus hombros, la tipica capa blanca que usaban los Almirantes, y los demas marines, bailaba levemente con el viento.

Muchos abrieron los ojos al ver al omega, en especial al verlo patear a Akainu. La verdad es que era mas sorprendente ver a un omega como marine, aun mas siendo de un rango tan alto como lo era ser un Almirante, y que haya pateado a su compañero Almirante, salvando a dos piratas en el proceso.

-Luffy... -susurro Ace en shock al ver a su hermano mayor, su modelo a seguir. La persona que los habia abandonado.

-Aotori. -gruño Akainu mientras se levantaba. Luffy le dirigio una mirada aburrida.

-Cierra la boca, Akainu. No estoy nada feliz de estar aqui, en esta estupida guerra. Todo un escandalo para matar a un mocoso. Creanme, todos escucharan de mi. -la indirecta no paso desapercibida para Akainu, quien cerro su boca al saber que los altos mandos habian hecho enojar a Aotori.

Luffy se acerco a Ace y a Sabo, solo para mandarlos a volar hacia Barbablanca con una fuerte patada. Las miradas que recibio por parte de los piratas no fueron nada bonitas, sin embargo, para todos estaba mas que claro que al Almirante no le importaba.

-Coge tu basura, y largate, Newgate. No quiero verlos en mi territorio. La guerra termina ahora mismo.

Ante la declaracion del Almirante Aotori, nadie se nego. Verlo patear a Akainu fue suficiente para saber que el omega era muy poderoso, tanto como para callar al _Perro Rojo_.

-¡Traidor! ¡Eres un traidor! -grito Ace angustiado y entre lagrimas, y muchos no necesitaron saber a quien se dirigia. No era un secreto que Ace y Sabo crecieron con Garp. Y muchos, aunque nunca habian visto al omega en persona o en fotografias, sabian que el Almirante Aotori era el nieto de Garp.

Luffy se detuvo por un segundo, dio una sonrisa burlona y siguio su camino.

En todo el bullicio, nadie, a excepcion de Barbablanca, pudo notar como de las manos de Luffy, salian disparadas a una inmensa velocidad unas llamas violetas con un nucleo azul, y como estas llamas jugaban arededor de su cuerpo, curandolo.

Barbablanca se sintio mejor y pudo notar como sus heridas se cerraban sin ni siquiera dejar cicatrices. Barbablanca cubrio sus heridas para que nadie sospechara algo. Pero su mirada no se separo de la figura del Almirante que iba desapareciendose en la distancia, confundido en que era ese fuego, como pudo sanarlo y porque lo hizo.

_¿Quien era en realidad el Almirante Aotori?_

* * *

Barbablanca se recosto sobre su asiento, confundido, ignorando el ruido de la fiesta.

El no necesitaba el diagnostico de sus enfermeras para saber que estaba completamente sanado, incluso se sentia algo mas joven y fuerte, como si le hubieran regresado unos cinco años.

¿Que eran esas llamas? ¿Como lograron sanarlo? ¿Por que se sentia tan sano y joven?

_¿Porque Aotori lo habia salvado?_

Barbablanca sabia que cualquier cosa que hizo Aotori le habia dado unos pocos extra años mas años de vida.

Pero el pirata no entendia al Almirante. No entendia que pasaba por su mente. No entendia porque salvo a Ace y a Sabo, y porque lo curo a el. No entendia su poder. No entendia que pasaba. Pero sus dos hijos, Ace y Sabo, si entendian, o al menos una parte. Por eso, en medio de la fiesta, hablo.

-¿Conocen al Almirante Aotori? -pregunto.

El silencio reino.

-Si. -dijo Sabo con la mirada baja.

-Es nuestro hermano mayor. -solto Ace.

- **¡¿Que?!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.
> 
> Vamos a las clarificaciones.
> 
> Primero, Luffy es un Almirante. De hecho, el, Akainu y Kizaru son los Almirantes. Y Luffy es super OOC.
> 
> Segundo, note como los apodos de los Almirantes tienen un color y un animal. No sabia que poner, asi que llame a Luffy, Aotori, que segun Google Translate, significa "Ave Azul."
> 
> Tercero, Luffy es el mayor entre los hermanos. En este Universo Alterno, Luffy es el mayor.
> 
> Cuarto, Luffy paso sus primeros años con Dragon, pero despues le dio Luffy a Garp. Luffy no tiene muchos recuerdos de el porque fue un niño.
> 
> Quinto, el fuego de Luffy lo hace bastante OP, pero me gustan mis ukes super OP.
> 
> Sexto, debido a su poder, el Gobierno Mundial no iba a dejar que nadie le faltara el respeto, asi que ni los Tenryubitos se meten con el y lo respetan mucho, aunque tambien otros quieren que sea su omega.
> 
> Septimo, me alterno entre 'Luffy' y 'Aotori' pues los demas no llaman a Luffy por su nombre, si no por su apodo, Aotori.
> 
> Octavo, debido a su Akuma no Mi, y a su poder en los altos mandos, incluso Akainu no le dice nada y no se mete con el, mucho menos le critica el que sea hijo de Dragon.
> 
> Noveno, Boa Hancock y Sabo no estan relacionados, es por eso que Sabo tuvo que robarse la llave que le habian dado a Hancock. Y secretamente, fueron los altos mandos, el Gorosei, quienes le otorgaron esa llave a Hancock como medio de salida para salvar a Ace, ellos no querian hacer enojar a Luffy asi que le dieron la llave a los piratas, porque si estos fallaban, entonces seria culpa de los piratas ya que el Gorosei les entrego la llave.
> 
> Decimo, Sabo es el Comandante de la Tercera Division y en la division estan los CanonMugiwaras. Luffy no tiene a los CanonMugiwara como su tripulacion, si no que tiene otros marines como tripulacion con los que no se lleva muy bien pues fueron enviados por el Gobierno Mundial para vigilarlo. Tambien, obviamente no todo paso igual pues Sabo es diferente a Luffy.
> 
> Undecimo, Luffy es alguien que le gusta su privacidad, y eso es algo que al Gobierno Mundial le gusta pues son posesivos con el, por lo tanto, no hay fotografias de Luffy y no todos sabian como se veia si no hasta La Guerra de Marineford. Es por eso que no todos saben que su nombre es Luffy.
> 
> Duodecimo, no tengo un alfa en mente para Luffy. Hay muchos. Marco, Law, Doflamingo. Tal vez incluso Shanks? Tengo en mente hombres mayores como Shanks o Marco, tal vez incluso Mihawk. Harem? Tampoco suena mal.
> 
> Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir.
> 
> Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.


End file.
